


Moi, J’ai Chaud Dans Tes Bras

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, buelelele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: After a long battle.





	Moi, J’ai Chaud Dans Tes Bras

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i finished a fic and i missed dobb so here's ahmes licking overlord's face

A shadow is casted over his face, as that large sword of the dragon settles in the dirt just a few feet before the side of his head. Not that it much matters, the sun is already inching its way to setting, their day wasted in each other’s presence, fighting the same endless battle as yesterday, the day prior to that, the month prior to that, the year prior to that. Even as their world has finally known peace, for the first time in what feels like centuries their world is spinning quietly, without worry, without pain, and yet…

“Aren’t you tired yet?”

“Are you giving in to defeat?”

“I’m saying  _ let’s take a break. _ ”

The knight is sprawled out on the grassy earth beneath them, eyes closed, he breaths in as soft and gently as one can with such horrid gashes aligning his sides. They’re not deep enough to cause alarm necessarily, he can still fight with them, but it’s been some hours since they’d started their duel. It’s one that holds no beginning nor end, that is as eternal as their very existence, even if the knight himself is subject to death at anytime. Despite the current, and sure to be short-lived, peace between their nations, their circumstances can never find such comfort. Rather, the fight is their comfort. 

Even if he’s tired now, his mind is entirely free. 

“Come rest with me. When the sun sets, I’ll return home for the time being.”

It goes without saying, this is not the end, but a simple break. Their fight will pick up where it left off when next they meet, perhaps soon or perhaps many years down the line. The time, the place, those things are irrelevant to the dragon; all that matters is the result of the battle.

That’s how he used to think, when first they’d met, but he wonders when he’d begun to enjoy the presence of this young knight alone. Even if it goes unspoken, his mind, too, knows clarity only in the moments that their blades spark. This kind of time together does nothing to skip his heart, the dragon turns from him to leave, but…

“A promise for tomorrow,” Ahmes says, holding his sword up towards the dragon. “I’ll admit my defeat this time if you stay.”

The dragon turns his head to glare at the knight so far beneath him. That a human could have his blood burn in such a way as this, it’s truly inane, the relationship they share. His smile has such a distant kindness to it, one full of lies and deceit despite being of one so pure hearted. It infuriates him, that he wants to take his sword beside the knight and tear right into his heart.

He takes a step back.

“A win like that would be meaningless to me.”

The dragon settles down at the knights side. At first, he simply sits, but in time grows uncomfortable with that position, tracing around Ahmes body a few times before curling up around him. His tail weighs heavily overtop the knights bare stomach, with enough force to reopen the wounds at his side. He flinches at the sudden shock, the blood pooling out over his skin, but his head is held down by the dragon’s own overtop of him.

His tail waves around in the air over the knight, his feet twitching across the ground, until the dragon rolls over on his back and growls. “What are you so restless for?” The knight asks him through labored breaths, his hand running over the side of Overlord’s face. “Have you never simply relaxed before.”

The dragon makes a gurgling noise in response, that Ahmes choses to identify as a  _ no _ . He closes his eyes, smile widening, his hand falling under Overlord’s chin. He pets him there for some time, until it gets boring and he slides his hand down the dragon’s neck instead, and over his shoulders, down his arm until his fingertips can’t reach those shimmering scales any further, and his hand falls defeatedly to the grass at his side.

Although he hears Overlord stirring, he doesn’t let his eyes open. In fact, the knight comes dangerously close to falling asleep there, twisting over the edge of the real world and his dreams. He imagines in his mind Overlord leaving his side, returning to the Empire restlessly awaiting the day they can fight again, but that image is shattered rather suddenly, at the wet sensation trailing his side. 

“Wh… What are you…?”

Ahmes sits up abruptly, eyes wide before immediately falling back down into the grass. His side aches too much for him to sit up, the change in position squeezing out another puddle of blood from his insides. He winces, holding his head in his hands as that sensation continues. As expected, Overlord acts on his own will without words to defend them, quietly he rolls his tongue over Ahmes exposed skin, tainting his saliva in the knights precious blood. 

The first time, it’s so slow and calculated, his tongue lays over Ahmes skin too long, pressing against his wound uncomfortably until the blood lets up a little. He quickens his pace, lapping up the endless stream of his fluids that comes to be far too relaxing for words. In no time at all, the knight finds himself falling back to rest, the sun slowly leaving its warmth from his face as it sets in the sky. In his heart, he’d like to watch the stars come and glisten in the evening sky with the dragon, but his promise has already come to pass.

“That’s enough.”

He speaks boldly, hand pushing the dragon by his snout from his side. His other half is left unattended, but it’s perhaps for the better. Even if it hurts less, it’s not atonement to replace actual medical care he’ll need when he returns home. It’s just a distraction, after all. “The sun is almost asleep,” Ahmes voice is soft, a near whisper passing the air between the alone as he rubs his hand over the dragon’s nose.

He sits up awkwardly, awaking from a dream unpleasant and unfulfilling, that his head feels heavy and his muscles ache. But he only groans a little bit as he stands, he can’t truly admit his defeat as promised; he, too, is nothing if not a prideful beast. He keeps Overlord from rising with him, balancing his body with a hand pressed down on the dragon’s head. The dragon, surprisingly, makes no complaints of this, his eyes soft and watchful of this curious human he calls his rival.

“Thank you for staying with me, it’s unexpected of you, but--”

The knight’s words are cut short as always, this time not with a sword, but with sharp claws beneath his chin.

“There’s no need for thanks. I didn’t do it for you, human.”

Short spoken as always, so blunt to a fault, and consistently dishonest with himself. This is the rival of the Royal Paladin, Ahmes. 

The knight lets both his hands hold the dragon by the side of his face, keeping steady his balance that he might pass out at any moment. He feels in such a daze that he can’t stop himself from acting on his impulsive whims, accepting the will of his shaking heart and tuning the world to his very soul. He, and the dragon, as well, are terribly selfish creatures, waging war after war for the quick fix pleasure that their battles bring. Even when they don’t have the excuse of that, they can’t stop themselves from finding pleasure in one another’s pain.

Ahmes rests his head against the dragon’s snout. He follows that motion in kind, tilting down his head so that their foreheads may touch. He smiles earnestly, sighs with satisfaction at this, another wasted afternoon spent lost together. He can’t see the future, what their lives will be like beyond this moment, but if he were to die in this moment, it wouldn’t be so terrible a thought. He feels like he’s floating in the sky, with every step forward wrapping his arms around the dragon’s neck. He wishes, for just a moment, that they could become one like this, live their eternity not in war to settle the differences of their strength, but together eternally in this time of rest beneath the sea of stars that line their path of love.

He can’t be honest, either, but just this once, in this one moment of delirium, he says… 

“I love you.”

The dragon is silent, but his breath is so warm and comforting over Ahmes chest. He follows suite the dragons motion, his tongue resting over Overlord’s muzzle before tailing up his forehead. His scales are rough against his tongue, they scrape the muscle and leave an awful taste in his mouth, but somehow he feels all the closer to him like this. His saliva burns into the dragon’s skin, leave traces of his presence as Ahmes licks the dragon’s face. It’s the greatest feeling in the world, he thinks, better than touching, better than kissing, he wishes to devour him whole and taste the love that burns in his heart like the very flames of apocalypse.

“You taste wonderful, too.”

Ahmes speaks on the sly, pulling away from the dragons touch until his skin grows frigid. His saliva trails from his bottom lip to the dragon’s scales, that it’s not until that sliver disconnects that he feels truly alone, again. “I didn’t say…” The dragon begins, but realizes the uselessness of words when it comes between them. Their words only serve to push them farther apart, in this moment he accepts the whims of his human partner. He’ll be sure to reassure that feeling when they do duel again, but in this moment…

_ You’ve one again. _

The dragon watches that human stumble over the field of flowers that lead back to the United Sanctuary’s city. He’s too stupid to deserve to be alive, but then again, so is this dragon that can’t be satisfied by any other means. Of course, he, too, should be returning home, but somehow, the stars seem so much more beautiful here than within the oppressive walls of the Empire. And the air, so much cooler. And the sound of nature, so much more amicable. 

The dragon hates resting. He feels antsy constantly, the need to scratch an itch that never fades always twitching in his mind. He can’t stand to stand still, wishing to spend his endless days fighting rather than waiting. But somehow, the moment feels to perfect to let go of yet still. Until that knight is far out of sight, and the stars darken behind heavy clouds, the dragon sits and waits and accepts this moment as though time were standing still completely. 

This is his loss, once more. But next time, for sure… 

**Author's Note:**

> comment or whateverrrrrrr <3


End file.
